


A Christmas Story

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for Good For The Soul. Frannie gets kissed under the mistletoe and this time it's not by Bob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Story

Big wet snowflakes fell on Bob's Tree Emporium covering the evergreens with white like something out of a Norman Rockwell painting.

Frannie was interested in how pretty the trees were, but she was more concerned with keeping warm. She hugged her coat close and hopped from foot to foot.

'What about this one?' Elaine asked as she pointed to a tree. She looked about a miserable as Frannie felt. Her eyes were red and her nose was running.

The tree Elaine was pointing at was one of many they had seen. Each one had had something wrong with it, but Frannie was nothing if not optimistic. The perfect tree had to be out there somewhere. She just hoped it wasn't in Wisconsin or something.

Frannie peered at it and shook her head. 'Nah too small.'

She might be cold but she had to find a tree for the police station Christmas party. She took her duties as a civilian aid very seriously, she would draw the line at guard duty though. Every time she saw Fraser standing guard outside the Consulate she felt sorry for him. Even his hat looked sad on guard duty.

A small man in flannel and overalls came up to them.

'May I help you ladies?' he asked.

'We're looking for just the right tree,' Frannie said.

'Might I suggest a Fraser.'

Frannie's eyes went wide. All she could picture was Fraser wrapped in lights and tinsel. 'Huh?'

'A fraser fir. There's nothing better if you ask me. Name's Rob by the way. My brother Bob owns this place.'

'Could you show us some?' Elaine asked.

'Of course. Follow me ladies.'

Frannie and Elaine followed Rob through rows and rows of trees. The air was heavy with the scent of pine. It reminded Frannie of Fraser's scent.  
May he really was part fir; that would certainly explain a few things.

Suddenly Rob stopped in front of a large tree. Frannie stopped and Elaine almost walked into her.

'That's it!' Frannie exclaimed. She grabbed a hold of Elaine.

'Are you sure?' Elaine asked.

Frannie tilted her head and it looked perfect. Sideways but perfect.

'Yep.'

'Thank goodness. Let's get this thing to the station.'

Rob had helped them strap the tree to Elaine's car. Once Elaine and Frannie got into the car they drove through the city. The buildings were covered with snow and ice made trees look like crystal.

Frannie had put the Christmas tree in the middle of the police station and covered it with lights and brightly colored ornaments. She had talked Dewey into putting the angel on top of the tree. She didn't trust the police station ladder and she wasn't about to break her neck no matter how nice the angel looked on top of the tree.

Frannie stood back and admired her work. She really had picked the perfect tree; not too big, not too small and nice and full of needles. It looked like something out of a magazine, if she did say so herself. She really was a Mary Stewart.

All in all it had been a good party, even if Fraser hadn't kissed her under the mistletoe. She had felt someone kiss her, but that had to be just her imagination because there had been no one near her. She must had had too much eggnog.

The Christmases she had had as a child had been happy; Ma would always make ginger beard men and lots of food. She tried not to think about the time Pop had gotten drunk and knocked over their tree.

Now, the party was in full swing. Someone had brought a radio and Christmas music filled the air; have a holly jolly Christmas indeed. Dief was running around, the wreath she had put on him was still around his neck like a collar of green plastic.

She felt someone behind her.

She turned around to find Turnbull wearing a Santa hat and brandishing a plastic ray gun. She decided to play along.

'Okay. Okay. I'll freeze. Don't shoot.'

'I would never shoot you.'

'Really.'

'Oh yes. I was wondering if you'd like to be my assassin assistant?'

'I don't have to wear a hat do I? I don't look good in hats,' Frannie said.

She suddenly remembered that she was wearing a Santa hat. 'Well... Except for the one I'm wearing now. Besides that I look horrible in hats.'

'No, but I find that hard to believe. You look good in everything.'

She felt herself grin. she knew she looked good but hearing someone say it was wonderful. 'That's so sweet! Of course I'll be your assistant.'

 

Frannie sat back in her office chair. She had spent the whole party as Turnbull's assassin assistant and it seemed to involve running around the station while Turnbull fired his ray gun at people. She couldn't help but grin as she pictured Turnbull's excitement at shooting people. It reminded her of a puppy chasing its tail.

She saw mistletoe sitting on her desk and an idea began to form in her mind. She picked up the mistletoe and went to find Turnbull. She found him by the Christmas tree.

She came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and a big grin crossed his face. She had always hoped that Fraser would look at her like that, but it was looking more and more like they were not meant to be. Surprisingly she was okay with that.

She held up the mistletoe. 'Would you like a kiss under the mistletoe?'

'Really?! That sounds wonderful.'

Turnbull bent down and kissed Frannie on the lips. She returned his kiss and reached up to stroke his cheek. They kissed for several long moments. Once they broke their kiss Frannie noticed that Turnbull was blushing

'Would you like to have dinner with me?'

'Of course! Should I bring a side dish.'

'I was thinking about dinner at a fancy restaurant.'

Turnbull's brow knitted in confusion.

'You know... A dinner date.'

'A date?' Turnbull's eyes went wide.

'Yeah if you want it to be.'

'I'd love to go on a date with you.'

Turnbull kissed Frannie on the cheek and she dropped the mistletoe. They wouldn't be needing it.

The next night they had planned to go on a date, but Ma had insisted that Turnbull have dinner with the family and Frannie just couldn't say know to Ma.

Now, Frannie was sitting at Ma's table across from Ray Kowalski. Tony was sitting next to Frannie.

'So, Ren. What do you do for a living?' Tony asked.

'I'm a Mountie.'

Tony grinned as he turned and winked at Frannie. 'Really. I guess you have a type don't you, Frannie.'

Frannie kicked him under the table.

After dinner Frannie watched as Renfield played with Tony and Maria's kids. He gave them Mountie back rides. She didn't know who looked happier; Renfield or the kids.

After the kids went to bed Renfield joined her on the couch and they kissed.

'Hey! That's enough you two,' Ray Kowalski said.

'Bug off, Ray,' Frannie said after she stopped kissing.

'I don't think so. Me and Turnbull need to have The Talk.'

'The Talk,' Frannie and Renfield said at the same time.

'Yeah. If you hurt my sister I'll kick your ass all the way back to Canada.'

'Ah I see. I'll buy bus tickets.' Renfield said.

Ray looked confused. 'Bus tickets?'

'Yes. That way you may kick my back end in comfort.'

'Jeeze Ray. You know you're only pretending to be my brother,' Frannie said. Sometimes Ray was as irritating as her real brother. At least real Ray didn't have any digesting tattoos.

'Yep, but it's my duty as your pretend brother to give him The Talk.'

Frannie rolled her eyes. 'It's the nineties. I can do my own butt kicking.'

Renfield took Frannie's hands and held them. 'Actually I was thinking that if a ever hurt you I would be more than happy to kick my own back end.'

Frannie kissed Renfield again. It was kind of sweet that he would kick his own butt. Although she was certain he would never hurt her.


End file.
